starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории
|продюсер= *Кэтлин Кеннеди *Тони То *Эллисон Шермур *Симон Эмануэль *Джон Нолл *Джейсон МакГатлин *Кири Харт *Джон Шварц |сценарист= *Джон Нолл *Гэри Витта *Крис Вейтц |композитор= Майкл Джаккино * |в ролях= *Фелисити Джонс *Диего Луна *Бен Мендельсон *Донни Ен *Цзян Вэнь *Форест Уитакер *Мадс Миккельсен *Алан Тьюдик *Риз Ахмед |распространитель= Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |год=*15 декабря 2016 года (Европа и СНГ) *16 декабря 2016 года (США) |продолжительность= 133 минуты |бюджет= |imdb= |язык= |время действия= 0 ДБЯ, за несколько дней до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», а действие пролога происходит 13 ДБЯ |предыдущий= Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов |следующий= Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда }} «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» ( ), также известный просто как «Изгой-один» — одиночный художественный фильм во франшизе «Звёздных войн», который вышел 15 декабря 2016 года в России и странах СНГ и 16 декабря 2016 года в США. Он стал восьмым игровым полнометражным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» и первым из серии под названием «Звёздные войны: Антология». . Фильм снял режиссёр Гарет Эдвардс, а одним из продюсеров выступила президент Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Первый вариант сценария в 2014 году написал Гэри Витта, после чего в 2015 году работу над окончательной версией сценария продолжил Крис Вейтц. Фильм основан на сюжете, придуманном Джоном Ноллом, главным креативным директором и ведущим руководителем подразделения визуальных эффектов Industrial Light & Magic. Саундтрек к фильму написал Майкл Джаккино; таким образом «Изгой-один» стал первым художественным фильмом «Звёздных войн», авторство музыки в котором не принадлежит Джону Уильямсу. Главные роли в «Изгой-один» исполнили следующие актёры: Фелисити Джонс, Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Риз Ахмед, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен и Алан Тьюдик. Женевьев О'Рейли вновь исполнила роль Мон Мотмы — лидера Альянса повстанцев. Ранее О’Рейли сыграла этого персонажа в фильме 2005 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», но сцены с её участием не вошли в финальную версию фильма. Также в «Изгой-один» появился знаковый для саги персонаж Дарт Вейдер. События фильма происходят между третьим и четвёртым эпизодами «Звёздных Войн». Сюжет повествует о предпринятой группой повстанцев попытке выкрасть чертежи «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить планету. Похищение планов «Звезды Смерти» впервые было упомянуто во вступлении к «Новой надежде». Сюжет Пролог thumb|left|250px|Джин прощается с отцом. На ферме удалённой планеты Ла'му проживает выдающийся учёный Гален Эрсо вместе со своей женой Лирой и дочерью Джин. Он скрывается от Империи в связи с тем, что его разработки по использованию кристаллов в качестве мощного источника энергии вопреки его воле были положены в основу создания мощного супероружия. Между тем, о его местонахождении становится известно Орсону Креннику, бывшему другу и коллеге Галена. За тринадцать лет до настоящих событий Кренник вместе с подразделением штурмовиков высаживается на планету и направляется к дому Эрсо. Гален прощается с Джин и идёт навстречу Креннику, а Лира связывается с Со Геррерой, после чего пытается увести Джин. Надев на шею девочки кулон с кайбер-кристаллом, Лира велит Джин бежать в укрытие, а сама решает вернуться. Однако Джин не спешит следовать словам матери, она наблюдает за происходящим, прячась в высокой траве. thumb|250px|Противостояние Лиры и Кренника.Гален пытается обмануть Кренника и утверждает, будто его жена и дочь умерли, однако в это время появляется Лира, которая устала убегать и прятаться, и целится в имперца из бластерного пистолета. Она спускает курок в тот момент, когда Кренник даёт команду штурмовикам открыть огонь. Кренник ранен в плечо, а Лира — убита. Испуганная Джин укрывается среди скал в тайнике, куда девочка попадает через люк. Кренник уводит Галена на корабль и приказывает штурмовикам обыскать местность. Штурмовики никого не находят. Маленькая Джин сидит в тесной норе. Некоторое время спустя она слышит шаги наверху. Люк открывается и она видит стоящего наверху Со Герреру, который зовёт её. Кольцо Кафрены thumb|left|250px|Встреча Кассиана с информатором. Спустя 13 лет в недрах торговой станции Кольца Кафрены офицер разведки Альянса за восстановление Республики Кассиан Андор встречается со своим информатором Тивиком, который поставляет Андору сведения о происходящем на луне Джеда. Тивик рассказывает Кассиану о том, что имперский пилот грузового корабля дезертировал и разыскивает Со Герреру по просьбе Галена Эрсо. Выясняется, что кайбер-кристаллы, добываемые на луне, используются для изготовления мощного оружия — убийцы планет. В это время к ним подходят штурмовики и просят предъявить документы. Кассиан убивает их, в результате чего объявлена тревога. Тивик в ужасе, уверенный в том, что не сможет убежать от погони с больной рукой. Кассиан просит его успокоиться, после чего без раздумий стреляет в Тивика — разведчик не может допустить, чтобы тот попал в плен. Затем Кассиан карабкается на верхние уровни станции и уходит от преследователей. Упомянутый Тивиком пилот Бодхи Рук на луне Джеда пытается связаться с партизанами. Он встречается с одним из отрядов под предводительством Эдрио, ошибочно принимая его за Со. Тогнат никак не реагирует на откровения Бодхи. На голову пилота набрасывают мешок и уводят в неизвестном направлении. Миссия на Вобани thumb|250px|Джин Эрсо в тюремном транспорте В это время Джин Эрсо схвачена в плен, предана суду под псевдонимом «Лиана Халлик» и готовится к перемещению в трудовой лагерь на планете Вобани. Её перевозят к месту заключения. В ходе транспортировки машину атакует отряд повстанцев под командованием сержанта Рускотта Мелши. Последний освобождает Джин от наручников, однако, бросив взгляд на другого заключённого, тут же получает от девушки удар в живот. Тут же Джин сбивает с ног ещё одного солдата и, сорвав с боковой стенки транспорта лопату, оглушает ей ещё двоих. Расчистив себе путь к бегству, она бросается к выходу, но вскоре её схватывает бывший имперский охранный дроид K-2SO, который бросает девушку на землю и с неожиданным сарказмом поздравляет со спасением. thumb|left|250px|Мон Мотма даёт Джин задание. Джин перемещают на секретную базу луны Явин IV, где передают в руки генерала Дэвитса Дравена и лидера Альянса повстанцев канцлера Мон Мотмы. Огласив список её преступлений, Дравен представляет ей офицера разведки, капитана Кассиана Андора, который интересуется, давно ли она встречалась со своим отцом или Со Геррерой, на что та отвечает, что не интересуется политикой, а отца считает умершим. Ей поясняют, что имперский пилот-дезертир привёз Со Геррере сообщение от Галена о строительстве Императором сверхмощного оружия. Джин может начать всё сначала, если окажет помощь Альянсу. Для этой цели она обязана организовать встречу с Геррерой на луне Джеда, так как тот остерегается чужаков. При этом Андор должен будет допросить пилота и узнать местонахождение Галена Эрсо. Не имея альтернатив, девушка даёт своё согласие. Между тем, непосредственно от Дэвитса Дравена капитан Андор получает другой приказ: ликвидировать Галена Эрсо. Во время подготовки к взлёту на истребителе K-2SO обращает внимание Андора на то, что у Джин есть собственное оружие. Не желая рисковать, Андор приказывает сдать его. Джин отказывается, мотивируя это тем, что доверие — вещь обоюдная. Кассиан решает не настаивать, в связи с чем дроид упрекает разведчиика в излишней доверчивости. Тем временем, на Джеде Бодхи Рук, наконец, предстаёт перед Со Геррерой и передаёт ему голографическое послание от Галена. Несмотря на это, Со не намерен верить пилоту, считая всё происходящее ловушкой. Он приказывает подвергнуть Бодхи допросу с помощью Бор галлита — ужасающего существа, которое может чувствовать мысли, однако при этом испытуемые часто лишаются рассудка. thumb|250px|Таркин и Кренник обсуждают «Звезду Смерти». Орсон Кренник встречается с гранд-моффом Таркином на борту его звёздного разрушителя. Последний обвиняет директора в утечке информации на Джеде, что может привести к огласке и к усилению поддержки повстанцев. Кренник пытается оправдаться. Таркин предлагает испытать «Звезду Смерти» на Джеде, решив таким образом проблему утечки и заодно протестировать её возможности. В случае неудачи Орсону придётся держать ответ перед менее терпимой аудиторией, на что директор отвечает, что провал исключён. Джеда thumb|left|Страж Уилллов у храма Прибыв на Джеду, Джин и Андор решают, что дроид Кей-Ту должен остаться на борту корабля, так как без него им было бы проще затеряться среди пёстрой толпы жителей и паломников Священного города. В одном квартале им встречается слепой человек, который обращается к Джин. Он замечает медальон девушки, хотя не может его видеть и говорит, что у сильнейших звёзд сердца из кайбера. Кассиан поясняет Джин, что это один из хранителей Завета — стражей разрушенного храма, от которых теперь одни проблемы. На следующей улице двигается имперский боевой танк в сопровождении штурмовиков. Джин замечает на крышах, окружающих зданий, вооружённых людей. Неожиданно начинается перестрелка. Джин видит, что в самую гущу схватки попал маленький ребёнок. Выбежав из-за укрытия, она хватает девочку на руки и передаёт её матери, но сама оказывается отрезанной имперскими силами. Андор, видя это, стреляет в одного из повстанцев, готовящегося бросить взрывчатку, после чего тот падает в гущу штурмовиков, а заряд в его руках взрывается. thumb|250px|Бой в Священном кварталеЭто позволяет Джин вернуться в укрытие. Повстанцы одерживают верх и забирают все перевозившиеся кайбер-кристаллы. Андор и Джин пытаются скрыться, но их задерживает группа подошедших штурмовиков. Джин оглушает двоих, затем воспользовавшись подобранной бластерной винтовкой, убивает ещё двоих и стреляет в появившегося из-за угла охранного дроида, той же модели что и K-2SO. На глазах изумлённой девушки, которая считает, что только что вывела из строя дроида Альянса, к ней походит настоящий Кей-Ту и интересуется знала ли та, что стреляет не в него? Джин неуверенно отвечает, что «конечно». Подойдя к одному из штурмовиков, только что оправившемуся от удара, Кей-Ту перехватывает в полёте брошенную им гранату и с полной невозмутимостью кидает её во вновь прибывших врагов, поясняя, что на корабле было скучно, а у Андора и Джин, похоже, проблемы, так как для шпионов они слишком привлекают к себе внимание. За углом повстанцы натыкаются на ещё один патруль. Один из штурмовиков, замечая на плече у дроида имперские опознавательные знаки, спрашивает у Кей-Ту, куда тот ведёт пленных. Дроид в замешательстве отвечает, что «ведёт пленных в плен», что вызывает подозрения. Штурмовик требует, чтобы Кей-Ту передал пленников им, однако в этот момент к группе приближается тот самый слепой монах, thumb|left|250px|Чиррут против штурмовиковс которым раньше разговаривала Джин. Монах не реагирует на приказ остановится. Штурмовики открывают огонь, но Чирруту, несмотря на слепоту, удаётся ускользать от выстрелов, и поразить всех штурмовиков, ловко орудуя своим посохом и используя некоторых из них как прикрытие. Когда последний штурмовик падает, из переулка появляется подкрепление имперцев. Чиррут ожидает продолжения неравной схватки, однако штурмовиков тут же расстреливает друг и защитник незрячего воина Бэйз Мальбус, вооружённый тяжёлой автоматической пушкой. В этот момент группу окружает отряд партизан Герреры. Джин заявляет, что она — дочь Галена Эрсо, и в результате все избегают гибели: им, включая Чиррута и Мальбуса, одевают на головы мешки и уводят. По прибытии на секретную базу, расположенную вдали от Джеда-Сити, Андора, Имве и Мальбуса бросают в тюрьму, где уже находится Бодхи Рук, который пребывает в полубессознательном состоянии после встречи с бор-галлитом. Чиррут чувствует присутствие пилота и обращает на него внимание Андора. Кассиан пытается расспросить Рука, и постепенно бедолага собирает свои воспоминания в единое целое. Андор стремится найти способ бежать, на что Чиррут, не утративший обычного спокойствия, утверждает, будто Кассиан и на свободе будет в оковах. Тем временем, Джин встречается с Со Геррерой. Она упрекает старого вояку в том, что он бросил Джин, когда ей было 15 лет. Геррера, защищаясь, отвечает, что не мог поступить иначе, так как многие в его окружении догадались о том, кто она и желали использовать как заложницу. Со опасается, что девушка подослана с целью убить его, хотя из-за прошлых ранений он и так почти мертвец. Джин в гневе заявляет об истинных причинах появления на Джеде — свести Гереру с Андором, — это и было сделано, а дальнейшее Джин не волнует, поскольку Восстание не принесло ей ничего, кроме боли. thumb|250px|Со Геррера приветствует Джин. Тем временем, на борту боевой станции Таркин присутствует на демонстрации возможностей супероружия Империи. Кренник разочарован — он надеялся на визит самого Дарта Вейдера. Директор хочет уничтожить Джеду тестовым выстрелом, однако Таркин считает, что достаточно будет одного города. На Джеде Геррера запускает для Джин сообщение Галена Эрсо, которое привёз Бодхи. Учёный рассказывает, что его заставили создать оснащённую супероружием боевую станцию, которую Империя назвала «Звездой Смерти». Однако он намеренно допустил в проекте просчёт: широкая теплоотводящая труба ведёт прямо к реактору станции. Во время просмотра записи Джин плачет — она не видела отца много лет и всё это время считала его предателем. Чтобы найти уязвимое место, Гален предлагает выкрасть чертежи станции из хранилища на планете Скариф. Как только сообщение кончается, подземелье начинает трясти. Андор, Мальбус и Имве вырываются из камеры и освобождают Бодхи Рука. Кассиан находит Джин и говорит ей, что им нужно бежать. Джин просит Герреру присоединиться к ним, но тот отказывается, мотивируя свой поступок тем, что устал убегать. Андор вызывает Кей-Ту, и тот подгоняет корабль к катакомбам, после чего все пятеро поднимаются на борт и в последний момент спасаются от ударной волны, вызванной пробным залпом «Звезды Смерти» по Священному городу, совершив гиперпрыжок. Со Геррера провожает их взглядом и готовится встретить свою гибель. thumb|250px|left|Уничтожение Джеда-Сити Таркин на «Звезде Смерти» поздравляет Кренника с удачным завершением испытания супероружия и обещает доложить об этом Императору, однако он присваивает себе контроль за дальнейшим строительством и эксплуатацией станции. Орсон не может согласиться с таким поворотом событий, он вступает с Таркином в перепалку, однако тот напоминает о допущенной утечке данных и предполагает, что на планете Иду ещё остались заговорщики. Кренник обещает разбраться и вылетает на Иду. Схватка на Иду В гиперпространстве Андор принимает передачу от Альянса, согласно которой приказ убить Галена Эрсо остаётся в силе. Чиррут спрашивает Бэйза, весь ли Священный город уничтожен или что-то осталось? Тот с горечью отвечает, что Джеда-Сити полностью разрушен. Кассиан отдаёт приказ лететь на Иду, где находится Гален Эрсо. Бодхи вспоминает, как тот говорил ему, что пилот может всё исправить, если ему хватит храбрости слушать своё сердце. Джин, в свою очередь, рассказывает о голосообщении и убеждает остальных найти и вызволить её отца, чтобы тот смог лично сообщить о дефектах станции. Андор сомневается и спрашивает Джин, сохранилось ли сообщение, но та отвечает отрицательно, поскольку на Джеде всё случилось слишком быстро, и голограмму Галена не удалось забрать. Ситуация обостряется: кроме Джин, никто, включая Бодхи, не видел послания Эрсо. Девушка разгневана недоверием Кассиана, однако Чиррут сообщает, что он — ей верит. Войдя в бурную атмосферу Иду, Кей-Ту и Андор пытаются провести машину между скал, руководствуясь советами Бодхи. Уже на подлёте истребитель цепляется правым двигателем за скалу и совершает жёсткую посадку. Убедившись, что никто из находящихся на борту не пострадал, Андор покидает звездолёт вместе с Бодхи, пояснив, что хочет осмотреться. На самом деле, он хочет выполнить приказ командования и ликвидировать Галена. Чиррут чувствует его намерения и спрашивает Бэйза, не выглядит ли Кассиан, как убийца. Тот отвечает, что у разведчика лицо друга. Кей-Ту сообщает о снайперском режиме винтовки Андора. Взволнованная Джин покидает корабль. Имве следует за девушкой, а Мальбус вынужден пойти вслед своему незрячему другу. thumb|left|250px|Трудный выбор Кассиана. Добравшись до края скалы, Джин видит впереди себя платформу с группой собравшихся на ней людей, среди которых присутствует и её отец. Она решает подняться к нему. Андор и Рук также наблюдают за происходящим, когда над ними пролетает шаттл Кренника, и, снизившись, садится в дальнем конце платформы. Кассиан отсылает Бодхи найти имперский корабль, который можно угнать, а сам готовится сделать выстрел из своего бластера. Между тем, в последний момент что-то удерживает Кассиана. Кренник поздравляет Эрсо с удачным завершением работы, чему последний совсем не рад. Затем Орсон заявляет, что в рядах учёных есть предатель, который обязан показать себя. Персонал недоумённо переглядывается, и тогда директор приказывает расстрелять всех, однако Эрсо не может допустить подобного и сознаётся. Тем не менее, по приказу Кренника учёных всё же казнят, а директор бьёт Эрсо по лицу, от чего тот падает на колени. Джин карабкается вверх. Добравшись до платформы, она сталкивает вниз штурмовика и забирает его бластерную винтовку. В это время на имперскую базу совершают налёт истребители Альянса повстанцев — генерал Дэвитс Дравен посчитал, что группа Кассиана уничтожена, а когда тот вышел на связь, остановить истребители уже не представилось возможным. thumb|250px|Истребители повстанцев на Иду. Кренник приказывает Галену подняться на борт шаттла, но Джин в этот момент окликает его. Гален оборачивается, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и в этот момент взрывом протонной торпеды, выпущенной с повстанческого истребителя его отбрасывает назад. Кренник, поднятый с земли штурмовиками, поднимается на борт шаттла. В момент старта Джин пытается подбежать к отцу, но её откидывает выходной струёй двигателя. Девушка цепляется за край платформы и вылезает наверх. Она бросается к умирающему отцу и первым делом говорит, что получила послание Галена. Эрсо повторяет о необходимости уничтожения «Звезду Смерти», Джин со слезами соглашается. Напоследок, Гален шепчет дочери, как она выросла, и сколько всего важного должен ей рассказать, после чего умирает на руках своей дочери. Андор появляется рядом и пытается увести Джин, ведь она уже ничем не может помочь отцу. Они уже готовы уходить, но на платформу поднимается отряд штурмовиков, приготовившихся стрелять. Внезапно над их головами возникает имперский грузовой шаттл, пилотируемый Кей-Ту и Руком. Обстреляв штурмовиков из носовых лазерных пушек, они принимают на борт Джин и Андора. Когда все повстанцы оказываются на борту, шаттл взлетает и берёт курс курс к Явину IV. Во время перелёта Джин набрасывается на Андора с упрёками, обвиняя разведчика в том, что тот обманул её и намеревался убить её отца. Рассерженный Андор парирует тем, что нарушил прямой приказ командования и не выстрелил, хотя имел такую возможность. Оправдываться ему не в чём — не одна Джин всё потеряла, он сам воюет с шести лет и просто не желает, чтобы Империи всё сошло с рук. Аудиенция у повелителя тьмы thumb|250px|Встреча Кренника с Вейдером на Мустафаре. По приказу Дарта Вейдера Кренник прибывает в его резиденцию на Мустафаре. Тёмный владыка ситхов требует объяснений: как могло произойти уничтожение целого города на Джеде, и каким образом произошло нападение повстанцев на важный имперский объект. Орсон обвиняет во всём Таркина, но Вейдер не терпит интриг. Владыка решает представить Сенату разрушение Джеда-Сити как «техногенную катастрофу на приисках». В рамках доклада же Императору Вейдер требует выяснить, не испортил ли каким-то образом Гален Эрсо своё супероружие. Кренник понимает эти слова таким образом, что он всё еще остаётся на своей должности и переспрашивает ситха. Тот, предостерегая директора о возможности «задохнуться от амбиций» душит его, но затем отпускает, поскольку Кренник ещё нужен Империи. Возвращение на Явин thumb|left|280px|Джин обращается к Совету Альянса. По возвращении команды на базу, созывается Совет Альянса, на котором обсуждается вопрос, как повстанцы должны отреагировать на появление «Звезды Смерти». Большинство соглашается с тем, что против столь разрушительного оружия у Альянса нет шансов, а кража планов сопряжена с огромным риском — не стоило даже проводить диверсию на Иде. Кроме того, нельзя довериться девушке-преступнице, имперскому учёному и пилоту-перебежчику. Джин перебивает, пояснив, что дело не в шансах, а в выборе: каждая минута промедления приближает всех к участи Джеды, и поэтому Империю необходимо остановить, а оружие — уничтожить как можно скорее, пока Галактика не угодила в рабство. Её речь воодушевляет многих, но поддержки большинства Джин всё же не получает. Глава Альянса Мон Мотма не имеет права санкционировать операцию. Раздражённая нежеланием собрания действовать, Джин выбегает из зала. Джин, Бодхи, Бэйз и Чиррут не могут смириться с решением кабинета. Андор в сопровождении группы повстанцев находит их в одном из ангаров Великого храма — Андор привёл добровольцев из числа диверсантов Альянса, которым довелось шпионить и убивать ради высоких целей, вследствие чего они теперь просто не могут бросить борьбу. Андор заявляет о намерении не сдаваться, так как в противном случае не сможет жить в мире с собой. Начинаются стремительные сборы и подготовка к вылету. Кей-Ту подходит к Джин и сообщает о своём участии в миссии: «Кассиан сказал — надо». thumb|280px|Кассиан и собранный им отряд. На борту украденного имперского шаттла группа готовится к взлёту, но получает сообщение от диспетчера, требующего сообщить позывной. Отчаянно пытаясь что-то придумать, Рук произносит: «Изгой-один». Когда диспетчер заявляет об отсутствии такого позывного, Кей-Ту отвечает, что «теперь есть». И, прежде чем диспетчер успевает отреагировать, шаттл взлетает и берёт курс на Скариф — планету, где находится инженерный архив Империи. В это время на базе повстанцев Мон Мотма разговаривает с сенатором Бейлом Органой. Тот понимает, что мирного разрешения ситуации не будет и собирается отправится к своему миру Альдераану, с целью подготовиться к войне. Он планирует послать человека, которому полностью доверяет, за своим верным другом-джедаем, с кем они вместе воевали во время Войн Клонов. Мон Мотма с ним соглашается. Миссия на Скарифе thumb|left|250px|Врата щита на Скарифе Шаттл «Изгоя-один» выходит из гиперпространства на орбите Скарифа. Планета полностью закрыта дефлекторным полем, а проходом служат врата щита. Когда шаттл приближается к вратам, Бодхи запрашивает разрешение на проход и выясняет в ответ, что их корабля нет в списке прибытия, он лжёт, будто шаттл перенаправлен с Иду и начинает передачу кодов доступа, а Джин в это время сжимает кайбер-кристалл, подаренный матерью, и взывает к Великой Силе. Наконец, посадка разрешена. Джин проходит в грузовой отсек шаттла, где обращается к повстанцам. Она вспоминает Со Герреру и убеждает диверсантов в необходимости победы, так как им нечего терять, а назад отступать некуда. thumb|280px|Повстанцы готовятся к нападению на посадочные площадки. После того, как шаттл приземляется на посадочной площадке, к нему подходит инспекционная команда в составе офицера, двух штурмовиков и техника наземной службы. Пройдя в грузовой отсек для проверки, они оказываются схваченными повстанцами. Переодевшись в их броню, Джин и Андор в сопровождении Кей-Ту выходят наружу, а остальная часть отряда выбирается из шаттла через люк запасного выхода. Кассиан, К-2SO и Джин идут в башню Цитадели за чертежами, Мелши, Пао, Бэйз и Чиррут с главным отрядом организуют отвлекающий манёвр, а Бодхи остаётся на корабле, поддерживая готовность к отлёту. В это время на Скариф прибывает директор Кренник, который желает проверить все сообщения, посланные Галеном Эрсо с планеты. Джин, Андор и Кей-Ту направляются внутрь комплекса, а остальные готовятся к диверсии, устанавливая заряды взрывчатки на посадочных площадках. Кей-Ту, встретив дроида серии КХ, копирует в свою память схему комплекса. В хранилище данных развёрнуты десятки штурмовиков, поэтому Андор даёт приказ Мелши о начале операции, чтобы выманить имперцевнаружу. thumb|left|250px|Флот повстанцев прибывает на орбиту Скарифа. Когда повстанцы под прикрытием местных деревьев рассредотачиваются по земле и подрывают заряды, это замечает Кренник, после чего даёт команду поднять гарнизон. Об атаке на Скариф сообщают Таркину на «Звезду Смерти». Зная о том, что на Скарифе хранятся чертежи боевой станции, тот приказывает совершить гиперпрыжок. Между тем, на базе повстанцев из радиоперехвата также узнают об атаке на Скариф. Флот стихийно выдвигается на поддержку группе диверсантов. Доля истребителей Альянса успевает проникнуть к поверхности планеты, а основная часть кораблей оказывается отрезанной, поскольку закрываются врата щита. Проследовав в опустевшее хранилище данных, Кей-Ту оглушает находившегося там техника и подключается к главному компьютеру. Дроид сообщает Джин и Андору о прибытии флота Альянса, однако врата щита закрыты и теперь наземная команда заключена в ловушке. Передача данных возможна с помощью радиосигнала, но из-за размера файлов на время их передачи требуется отключение щита. Андор связывается с Бодхи и приказывает тому наладить связь с флотом. Внизу идёт бой, но Рук обещает это сделать. thumb|250px|Джин и Кассиан в хранилище Джин, перед тем, как уйти в хранилище, даёт дроиду бластерный пистолет. Кей-Ту растроган, но утверждает, что поведение Джин всегда отличалось непредсказуемостью. Джин и Андор начинают просматривать файлы в поисках нужного, однако в этот момент внутрь хранилища проходит группа штурмовиков, против которых Кей-Ту вынужден принять бой. Бодхи Рук пытается наладить связь, но сражение переместилось к шаттлу. Джин, тем временем, продолжает просматривать заголовки файлов. Внимание девушки привлекает название проекта «Звёздочка» — так отец называл её в детстве — таким образом, файл оказывается найден. Кей-Ту продолжает отстреливаться, одновременно, подав сигнал в хранилище. На носителе данных с чертежами мигает огонёк. Андор с помощью манипулятора извлекает носитель, но в этот момент один из бластерных разрядов попадает в компьютер, и хранилище оказывается обесточенным. В ходе перестрелки Кей-Ту практически выведен из строя. Перед тем, как его системы отключаются окончательно, дроид успевает посоветовать Джин и Андору уходить на верхушку башни, откуда можно будет напрямую послать сообщение. После этого Кей-Ту блокирует дверь, чтобы штурмовики не смогли добраться до них, и падает на пульт с гаснущими фоторецепторами. Кассиан торопит Рука. В этот момент Орсону Креннику докладывают о диверсантах в хранилище, куда тот направляется лично. Ожесточённый бой продолжается как на земле, так и в небесах. В Цитадели Джин разбивает стекло и прыгает на вертикальную стойку с носителями данных. Андор следует за ней. Завладев носителем, девушка продолжает карабкаться вверх, но, прежде чем ей удаётся подняться, происходит разблокировка двери хранилища, и появляется Орсон Кренник в сопровождении двоих штурмовиков. Андор прикрывает Джин огнём из бластера, которым офицер убивает штурмовиков, но из-за выстрела Кренника срывается вниз. Джин видит Андора лежащим без сознания на платформе ниже, но ничего не может для него сделать. Она продолжает подниматься. Благополучно проскочив через открывающийся и закрывающийся люк, она достигает выхода на вершину башни. thumb|left|250px|Смерть Чиррута Имве. Флот Альянса терпит урон, но адмирал Раддус не командует отступление, так как по его мнению нужно прорываться. На поверхности Скарифа Рук всё ещё не может связаться с флотом. Несмотря на протянутые кабели, для появления контакта необходимо нажать тумблер на пульте, который стоит посреди открытого месте и простреливается бластерным огнём. После гибели нескольких повстанцев к пульту направляется Чиррут Имве. Он обращается к Силе и читает молитву: «я един с Силой и Сила течёт во мне», что позволяет ему избежать разрядов имперцев. Чиррут включает тумблер, останавливается на какое-то время, и в этот момент ударная волна от взрыва откидывает монаха-повстанца. Бэйз бросается к умирающему другу. Тот прощается с Мальбусом со словами, что всё так произошло по велению Силы, и Бэйз всегда сможет найти его. Бодхи, наконец, получает возможность связаться с Раддусом и просит пробить щит. Раддус отдаёт приказ: с помощью корвета «Молотоглав» отбуксировать в сторону врат щита имперский звёздный разрушитель, который чуть раньше был обездвижен с помощью ионных бомб. В результате манёвра корабль Империи сталкивается с разрушителем той же модели и вместе с ним падает к вратам, уничтожая устройство щита. Бодхи готов начать передачу данных, но прорвавшийся к шаттлу штурмовик-стражник забрасывает гранату в грузовой отсек звездолёта, и взрыв уничтожает корабль вместе с пилотом, Руком. Бэйз видит взрыв шаттла и считает, что всё потеряно. Под впечатлением от кажущегося провала миссии и от смерти Чиррута Бэйз идёт на штурмовиков смерти, открыв по ним огонь из своей тяжёлой пушки. Штурмовики не могут остановить Мальбуса, даже попав в него несколько раз из бластерных винтовок — он всё равно поднимается. Бывший страж Уиллов читает молитву Чиррута. Один из штурмовиков достаёт осколочную гранату C-25, Бэйз поражает противника, но граната, скатившись вниз, всё равно взрывается и убивает Мальбуса. thumb|250px|Джин Эрсо на вершине башни На вершине башни Джин вставляет носитель с данными в консоль, над которой возвышается антенна. Однако она понимает, что требуется настройка антенны. Перебравшись на другую сторону платформы к пульту управления, Джин разворачивает её в сторону повстанческого флота. Внезапно она замечает атмосферный истребитель, приближающийся к ней. Истребитель обстреливает платформу, и Джин отбрасывает назад ударной волной; она чуть было не соскальзывает, уцепившись в последний момент, но выбирается наверх. Здесь Джин лицом к лицу сталкивается с Кренником, который направляет на неё бластерный пистолет, требует объяснить, кто она такая. Тогда Джин прямо отвечает, что она — дочь Галена и Лиры Эрсо, и что Кренник проиграл. Последний не соглашается с Джин , мотивируя тем, что щиты до сих пор подняты, а мятежники вот-вот будут уничтожены. Он целится в девушку, но в этот момент в директора стреляет Андор, который смог выбраться из хранилища и подоспевает на помощь. Джин подбегает к консоли и нажимает на рычаг. Передача данных с земли происходит на повстанческий корабль «Пучина». По завершении Джин бросается к Кассиану, тот смотрит на поверженного Кренника. Девушка хочет добить его, но Андор не даёт ей этого сделать. thumb|250px|left|«Звезда Смерти» на Скарифе Данные приняты повстанцами, однако в этот момент в систему прибывает «Звезда Смерти». Не зная, что передача уже состоялась, Таркин отдаёт приказ разрушить базу. Большая часть флота Альянса уходит в гиперпрыжок. Орсон Кренник к этому времени приходит в себя. Директор видит своё детище — плод его амбиций и кропотливого труда, который вот-вот убьёт создателя. «Звезда Смерти» производит выстрел, поражающий башню комплекса, а затем — поверхность Скарифа в окрестностях базы. Джин и Кассиан, поддерживаемый девушкой, спускаются на турболифте вниз, где выходят на берег моря. Вдали они видят огненный шар, который быстро расширяется. Кассиан признаётся Джин, что её отец гордился бы своей дочерью. Без лишних слов они стоят на месте, не выпуская друг друга из объятий до самого конца — пока шквал огня не поглощает их. Эпилог thumb|270px|«Тантив IV» покидает «Пучину» с планами «Звезды Смерти» на борту. Флагман «Пучина» обездвижена, и Вейдер во главе с абордажной командой высаживается на её борт. Между тем, члены команды успевают скопировать чертежи на инфочип и пытаются не дать ему попасть в руки Империи. За ускользающим чипом по трупам повстанцев следует Дарт Вейдер. В последний момент инфочип, за который отдано множество жизней, удаётся передать на корвет «Тантив IV», который тут же отстыковывается от флагмана и скрывается. На борту капитан Реймус Антиллес отдаёт его принцессе Лее Органе, которая заявляет, что теперь у Альянса появилась надежда. За кулисами Разработка thumb|250px|left|Концепт-арт «Изгоя» представленный на Celebration Anaheim. Джон Нолл, руководитель подразделения визуальных эффектов и старший креативный директор ILM, начал разрабатывать идею «Изгоя-один» в середине двухтысячных, после того как узнал, что Джордж Лукас работает над разработкой игрового телесериала по «Звёздным войнам». Но после того, как Нолл понял, что идея не впишется в концепцию сериала, он отложил её. В конечном итоге, из-за бюджетных ограничений, игровой телесериал был отложен на неопределённый срок. В то же время Лукас решил уйти из кинематографа и назначил Кэтлин Кеннеди новым директором Lucasfilm. Со слов Кеннеди, Лукас был «действительно заинтересован в расширении историй, существовавших внутри вселенной.» (Долгое время, ещё с периода работы над оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн», Лукас сам хотел заняться съёмками фильмов, действие которых бы развивалось в стороне от основной саги.«George Lucas and Gary Kurtz: Star Wars, Empire and Beyond», Prevue #42 (September/October 1980)) В итоге в Lucasfilm зацепились за эту идею и назвали эти неэпизодические приключения «Звёздные войны: Антология». По настоянию коллег, Нолл показал свои наработки многим людям в Lucasfilm, включая члена сюжетной группы Пабло Идальго, который был в восторге от этой идеи. После этого состоялась встреча с Кэннеди и Кири Харт, вице-президентом Lucasfilm по развитию и членом сюжетной группы. По словам Кэннеди, во время обсуждением с Ноллом он «представил презентацию длительностью около 20 минут», после которой она посчитала, что это было бы превосходно, и «не было ни единого шанса», что она скажет «нет» этой идее. Как и Кэннеди, Харт была «тотчас же взволнована» этим фильмом. После этого было определено, что фильм станет первым в серии спин-оффов, так как в нём было больше элементов, знакомых массовому зрителю, чем в других претендентах. Гарет Эдвардс, снявший в 2000 году фильм «Монстры», и который в тот период занимался съёмками фильма «Годзилла», был приглашён занять пост режиссёра. Столь раннее назначение Эдвардса позволило ему вовлечься в процесс создания фильма на самых первых этапах процесса. Для создания превизуализации сюжетного костяка фильма использовались кадры из многих сторонних лент, в числе которых были «Военные игры» и «Чужие». В качестве сценариста был приглашён Гэри Витта, сценарист фильмов «Книга Илая» и «После нашей эры». Команда решила сделать фильм таким, чтобы он ощущался более реальным, как будто действия фильма происходят в существующих местах. Также они хотели сделать фильм не таким категоричным, как оригинальная трилогия «Звёздных войн», в которой мораль была чётко разделена на «чёрное» и «белое». В этом фильме планируется показать Галактику в «серых» тонах. Визуальный стиль картины был вдохновлён работами художника Фредерика Ремингтона, а также съёмками реальных боевых действий. Также создатели фильма старались избегать традиционных для фильмов «Звёздные войны» элементов, таких как вступительные титры (которые были в раннем сценарии Виты) или «стирания» при переходах между сценами. В оригинальном сценарии главные герои не погибали в конце фильма, так как предполагалось, что Disney захотят использовать персонажей в дальнейшем. Но после пересмотра сценария сюжет было решено изменить. 12 марта 2015 года стало известно что Крис Вейтц заменил Витта на посту сценариста. Также в работе над черновыми вариантами сценария принимали участие Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри. В тот же день, когда объявили о смене сценариста, было раскрыто официальное название фильма — «Изгой-один», придуманное Виттой в процессе работы над сценарием, а также то, что Фелисити Джонс — актриса, номинированная на премию «Оскар» за роль в фильме «Теория всего» — вошла в актёрский состав фильма 250px|right|thumb|Актёрский состав отряда Повстанцев из фильма «Изгой». При работе над фильмом Эдвардс использовал новейшие разработки ILM в сфере виртуальной реальности, чтобы добавить их на стадии превизуализации фильма. Основные съёмки начались в августе в Лондоне. Об этом было объявлено на D23 Expo в том же месяце. Помимо этого, в блоге на сайте StarWars.com был опубликован полный список актёрского состава, куда помимо Фелисити Джонс вошли: Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен, Алан Тьюдик, Риз Ахмед . Как минимум двое актёров прошли курсы специальной подготовки для исполнения своих ролей в фильме: Джонс практиковалась в искусстве рукопашного боя, а Луна прошёл курс военной подготовки. В качестве массовки для съёмки в фильме были также приглашены военнослужащие Вооружённых сил Великобритании. Саймон Крэйн и Тони Гилрой были приглашены для помощи во время дополнительных съёмок, которые были запланированы ещё в период разработки концепции фильма. За их проведение Гилрой получил гонорар в размере более $5 миллионов. Со слов Гарета Эдвардса: «мы изначально планировали дополнительные съёмки. Мы всегда знали, что однажды вернёмся чтобы их совершить. Просто мы не знали что именно нам нужно, пока не приступили к монтажу фильма.» В июне 2016 было объявлено что фильм находится на стадии дополнительных съёмок. Практически сразу же в сети начали появляться слухи о том, что будет переснято более 40 % фильма, что Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри перепишут сценарий (а позже займут место со-режиссёров), а сами дополнительные съёмки были инициированы Disney, которой хотелось «осветлить» тон фильма. Спустя какое-то время множество изданий опровергли эти домыслы. Так, согласно статье в «EW», тестовые просмотры «Изгоя-один» не проводились, в отличие от других фильмов саги «Звёздных войн». Тёмная и суровая атмосфера также никуда не делась, а дополнительные съёмки нужны были для улучшения развития персонажей, а не изменения сюжетной линии. По словам Кэтлин Кеннеди — «Те изменения, что мы внесли в процессе дополнительных съёмок, не изменили основной сюжет. Мне кажется это кране важно, и должно успокоить поклонников — мы снимает тот фильм что и задумывали.» Со слов Эдвардса, длительный период пересъёмок связан со спонтанной, синема верите природой производства этого фильма. Изначально саундтрек к фильму писал Александр Деспла, однако позже, на стадии постпродакшена, его место занял Майкл Джаккино. Специалисты ILM использовали не вошедшие в «Новую надежду» кадры с пилотами-повстанцами и включили их в «Изгой-один». Эдвардс придумал эту идею, когда просматривал коробки с негативами старых фильмов во время экскурсии по Lucasfilm Archives. Релиз Первый короткий тизер был показан на Celebration Anaheim и в нём была показан Звезда Смерти, находившаяся над покрытой джунглями планетой. После Celebration Anaheim, Lucasfilm больше нигде не могла рекламировать свой фильм до лета 2015 года. Это произошло из-за схожести двух названий: «Изгой» ( ) и «Миссия невыполнима: Племя изгоев» ( ). Название «Племя изгоев» было зарегистрировано в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний раньше, чем «Изгой», поэтому запрет рекламы лёг на название ленты Lucasfilm. 7 апреля 2016 года тизер-трейлер фильма «Изгой-один», вышедшей во время передачи Good Morning America. Десятисекундное превью ролика появилось в сети днём ранее. 15 июля на Celebration Europe фильму была посвящена панель, гостями которой стали Гарет Эдвардс, Кэтлин Кеннеди и весь актёрский состав картины, а также был показан второй трейлер фильма «Изгой-один». В этот же день на канале ABC был показан документальный фильм «Секреты „Пробуждения Силы“: Кинематографическое путешествии». Ещё один полноценный трейлер был показан во время трансляции Летних Олимпийских игр 2016. 12 октября было объявлено о показе финального трейлера, который показали 13 октября. 24 ноября ABC выпустила ещё один рекламный ролик фильма, в рамках своей программы «Magical Holiday Celebration.» 2 декабря Эдвардс и члены съёмочной группы провели онлайн встречу с поклонниками в Twitter, где ответили на их вопросы. В тот же день некоторые журналисты посетили Ранчо Скайуокер где им были показаны 28 минут готового фильма. Голливудская премьера фильма состоялась 10 декабря. Некоторые члены актёрского состава и съёмочной группы приняли участие в программах ЮНИСЕФ Force for Change и Kid Power, в рамках которых компания Target продавала эксклюзивные футболки, и 5$ с каждой шли в благотворительные фонды программы. Эдвардс также воспользовался возможностью и снял фильм в поддержку инициативы ASSERT. Как и перед премьерой «Пробуждения Силы», неизлечимо больной раком поклонник, Нил Хэнви, попросил у Lucasfilm показать ему фильм «Изгой-один» до его выхода на экраны. Спустя два дня после просмотра, Хэнви ушёл из жизни. Сопутствующая продукция Официальные продажи сопутствующей продукция к фильму «Изгой-один» начались 30 сентября 2016 года. На октябрь 2016 года Marvel Comics анонсировало выпуск серии комиксов, которая должна была стать приквелом к фильму и состоять из трёх выпусков и одного одиночного самостоятельного выпуска, однако 17 мая 2016 года мини-серия была отменена. Также до релиза были отменены и две книги: «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории: Боевой устав Альянса повстанцев», отменённая после потерей издательством Media Lab Books прав на лицензию, и «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории: Официальный иллюстрированный справочник по сюжету».[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] 15 ноября издательство Del Rey выпустило роман-приквел фильма под названием «Катализатор». Издательский дом Dorling Kindersley выпустил артбук и полный иллюстрированный справочник к фильму 16 декабря 2016 года, одновременно с выходом фильма на экраны в США. Рассказ под названием «Голоса Империи», связанный с событиями фильма, будет опубликован в журнале «Star Wars Insider» 170. Для видеоигры «Star Wars Battlefront» вышло посвящённое «Изгою-один» тематической дополнение. В августе 2016 года Lucasfilm опубликовала в сети серию изображений линии игрушек от Hasbro, посвящённых «Изгою-один», выход которых начался с 30 сентября. На протяжении сентября выходила серия фанатских роликов «Go Rogue», снятая с этими с этими игрушками, которые были официально спонсированны Hasbro. Фигурка Джин Эрсо Black Series була выпущена 15 октября 2016 года. See this image Компания Verizon выступила спонсором ролика «Rogue One: Recon», который был создан ILM Experience Lab. Компания Nissan объявила о выпуске ограниченной, посвящённой фильму «Изгой-один», версии обновлённой модели 2017 года своего кроссовера Nissan Rogue. В октябре 2016 года компании Duracell и Gilette выпустили специальные рекламные ролики своей продукции, посвящённые фильму «Изгой-один». Отзывы В декабре 2015 года, согласно опросу на сайте Fandango, «Изгой» был признан самым ожидаемым фильмом 2016 года. Ранние оценки предполагают значительные кассовые сборы, но при это отмечают, что они будут значительно ниже чем сборы «Пробуждения Силы». В предрелизный период сценаристы Вейтц и Витта подверглись критике за политические аллюзии, привнесённые в фильм, кульминацией этого стали призывы со стороны альтернативных правых организаций объявить бойкот фильму. По состоянию на вечер вторника, 13 декабря 2016 года, фильм был отмечен как «Certified Fresh» на сайте агрегаторе рецензий Rotten Tomatoes. Суммарный рейтинг фильма, основанный на 158 отзывах, 134 обозревателей, значиться как "Fresh, " а общей уровень новизны имеет значение 85 %, со средней оценкой 7.6/10. По мнению сайта, «„Изгой-один“ создан с глубоким пониманием мифологии „Звёздный войн“, при этом привносит в неё новые повествовательные и эстетический элементы — предлагая яркое блокбастерное будущее для всей франшизы.» See this image В то время как в целом фильм имеет положительные отзывы, не все восприняли его столь восторженно. Алисса Розенберг, критик из «Washington Post», назвала фильм «разочаровывающим» и заявила, что «Звёздным войнам» пора оставить в прошлом активно использовать противостояние Восстание против Империи, если хотят, чтобы серия продолжила работать. Некоторым рецензентам не понравились цифровые версии персонажей Уилхаффа Таркина и Леи Органы, так Ной Берлатски из «Quartz» задался вопросом, зачем «огромные ресурсы киноиндустрии и творческого коллектива были использованы для создания зомби-версий того, что все уже видели?» 22 января 2017 года кассовые сборы фильма перешагнули отметку в один миллиард долларов, который фильм заработал в мировом прокате. Выход на носителях «Изгой-один» в формате Digital HD стал доступен 24 марта, а на Blu-ray и DVD появился 4 апреля 2017 года. Варианты изданий розничной версии содержали эксклюзивные бонусные материалы, отличавшиеся в зависимости от торговой сети, где они распространялись. Версия для сети «Target» представляла пятидисковое издание в коллекционной картонной упаковке со сменными изображениями персонажей для обложки. Состав издания: Blu-ray 3D + два Blu-ray + DVD + DVD с эксклюзивными материалами и 2 дополнительными короткометражками + Digital HD + коллекционная упаковка; для «Best Buy» вышло чётырёхдисковое издание. Состав издания: Blu-ray 3D + два Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD + стальная упаковка; для «Walmart» выщло трёхдисковое издание. Состав издания: два Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD + картонная упаковка с K-2SO + диска для Galactic Connexions. Помимо этого, кроме самого фильма, в этих издания воходило множество дополнительных материалов, в том числе о Джоне Нолле и его видении фильма, интервью с актёрами, рассказывающими о своих персонажах, ролики о пасхалках, скрытых в фильме и материалы из закулисья, о создании цифровых копий Таркина и образа молодой Леи. Преемственность thumb|left|200px|«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» показывает последствия битвы, начатой для того, чтобы украсть планы «Звезды Смерти». События фильма «Изгой» происходят в промежутке между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», в Эпоху Империи. Фильм расскажет о группе бойцов сопротивления, которые объединились для кражи планов «Звёзды Смерти», космической мобильной боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить целую планету. Похищение планов впервые упоминается во вступлении к фильму «Новая надежда». Название «Изгой-один» является отсылкой к позывному из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», но также, у названия есть и второе значение. Этот фильм первый и пока что единственный самостоятельный спин-офф, не входящий в основную сагу «Звёздных войн», то есть в каком то плане он своеобразный "«изгой» в серии и на данный момент «один» такой. В отличие от предыдущих игровых фильмов, сюжет «Изгоя» не сосредоточен на джедаях. Фильм рассказывает о лишённых способностей Силы людях, которые ищут способ вернуть надежду в галактику, находящуюся под гнётом Империи. Также в фильме, в отличие от других фильмов и сериалов по «Звёздным войнам» (включая «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» 2003 года и «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»), отсутствуют вступительные, уплывающие вверх, титры, ставших символом серии, а название представлено просто как «Изгой-один». Со слов Кэтлин Кеннеди, независимо от окончательных кассовых сборов фильма, съёмка его продолжения не планируется. Отсылки к другим фильмам «Звёздных войн» * Открывающая сцена фильма происходит в космосе и показывает звёздный корабль Империи, что повторяет начальные сцены всех фильмов оригинальной трилогии, каждый из которых начинался со сцены пролёта имперского звёздного разрушителя. * K-2SO практически произносит традиционную фразу «У меня плохое предчувствие насчёт этого» когда он, Кассиан Андор и Джин Эрсо проникают на базу на Скарифе. * Это первый игровой фильм серии «Звёздные войны», в начале которого нет традиционных открывающих титров. Постеры Rogue One Poster.jpeg|Предварительный постер Rogue One A Star Wars Story poster RU.jpg|Постер 2 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_Comic_Con_Russia.jpg|Эксклюзивный постер для Comic Con Russia 2016 Rogue_One_A_Star_Wars_Story_theatrical_poster_RU.jpg|Постер 3 Rogue One IMAX Poster.jpg|IMAX постер Состав — Уитиф Кью-би *'Ди Тайлс' — L-1 *'Рут Белл' — Прислуга на Джеде #1 *'Мэй Белл' — Прислуга на Джеде #2 *'Ангус Райт' — Капитан «Молотоглава» *'Кит Данфи' — Прорвавший блокаду пилот *'Алан Раштон' — Инженер #1 *'Роберт Бенедетти-Холл' — Инженер #2 *'Ричард Франклин' — Инженер #3 *'Уэстон Гэвин' — Неизвестный инженер #4 *'Ник Хоббс' — Неизвестный инженер #5 Не указаны в титрах *'Чарли Акин' — Солдат десанта *'Расселл Балог' — Рало Сюррел *'Бенджамин Бенитес' — Пилот-повстанец #1 *'Рэм Бергман' — Техник «Звезды Смерти» #2 *'Артур Л. Бернштейн' — Штурмовик *'Виктор Бота' — Штурмовик смерти *'Эйдан Калланан' — Сельский житель *'Дэвид Чилдс' — Десантник-повстанец *'Берн Коллако' — Член посадочной команды и Штумовик *'Ангус Кук' — Механик *'Мэттью Дэйл' — Первосвященник *'Зарин Даллас' — Зал Диннес *'Принц Дэйв' — Житель Джеды *'Ник Дэвисон' — Имперский офицер и Неизвестный повстанец на мостике корабля *'Джэйми Дэлф' — Имперский стражник *'Нед Деннехи' — Неизвестный заключённый *'Гарет Эдвардс' — Солдат-повстанец *'Дэниел Эган' — Боевик *'Кэрри Фишер' — Лея Органа (архивные записи голоса) *'Джейк Френсис' — Десантник-повстанец *'Скотт Фрейзер' — Техник *'Люк Хэмптон' — Штурмовик *'Сэм Хановер' — Имперский офицер «Туполева» *'Бенжамин Харли' — Харб Бинли *'Джеймс Гарнер-Томас' — Офицер повстанцев *'Дж. Дэвид Хинц' — Имперский командер *'Люк Хоуп' — Техник повстанцев *'Долли Баллеа' — Инженер повстанцев *'Джексон Джеймс' — Человек в пустыне *'Дункан Джеббетт' — Техник *'Райан Джонсон' — Техник «Звезды Смерти» #1 *'Аттила Дж. Керекеш' — Неизвестный десантник-повстанец *'Гари Кейли' — Имперский офицер #3, Имперский техники TIE пилот *'Кенни Ли' — Тёмный жрец и Рыночный торговец *'Камиль Лемежевский' — Повстанец наркоторговец и Пилот восстания *'Тайрон Лав' — Лидер десанта *'Жан-Поль Морис' — Механик *'Крис Мерчант' — Пленный пилот-повстанец *'Сина Сихоко Нагаи' — Хаика Силу *'Эмесон Нуоли' — Партизан *'Хью О’Брайэн' — Имперский офицер #4 *'Джем Кай Олсен' — Житель Джеды *'Юнис Олумиде' — Лидер мятежников *'Мак Пиетовски' — Десантник-связист повстанцев #1 *'Гарри Пайк' — Прислуга на Джеде #3 *'Андрей Саталов' — Имперский офицер #5 *'Пол Шарки' — Доктор Эвазан *'Джерард Смит' — Боец мятежа на Джеде *'Тим Стэффорд' — Штурмовик *'Мэттью Стерлинг' — Рядовой Калфор *'Морган Стрблер' — Штурмовик *'Альберт Тэнг' — Ангбер Трел *'Винс Тейлор' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #1 *'Джонни Топпинг' — Статист *'Тони Тосте' — Имперский офицер #6 *'Сезер Унвер' — Десантник-связист повстанцев #2 *'Сэм фон дер Вегте' — Гуманоид *'Джимми Ви' — R2-D2 *'Ник Уолтерс' — Штурмовик *'Девид Уайтхолл' — Статист *'Гэри Витта' — Роль не названа *'Иэн Уайт' — Морофф *'Сэм Уилкинсон' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #3 *'Бориана Уильямс' — Жительница деревни *'Дион Уильямс' — Уион Диллемс *'Хиу Вун-Син' — Адъютант генерала Дравена *'Стин Янг' — Неизвестный офицер хранилища *'Эндрю Зографос' — Пилот «X-wing»'а #2 |crew= *Гарет Эдвардс — режиссёр *Крис Вейтц — сценарист *Гэри Витта — сценарист (черновой вариант) *Эллисон Шермур — Executive Producer *Джон Нолл — сценарист, исполнительный продюсер *Симон Эмануэль — исполнительный продюсер *Джейсон МакГатлин — исполнительный продюсер *Кэтлин Кеннеди — продюсер *Тони То — продюсер *Кири Харт — со-продюсер *Джон Шварц — со-продюсер *Майкл Джаккино — композитор *Грег Фрейзер — главный оператор *Нейл Корбулд — руководитель по спецэффектам *Джина Джей — подбор актёров *Кристофер Скарабосио — звукорежиссёр *Нейл Ламонт и Даг Чианг — производственные дизайнеры *Роб Инч — координатор трюков *Нил Сканлан — руководитель эффектов существ *Дейв Гроссман и Глин Диллон — дизайнеры костюмов *Тони Гилрой — сценарист, автор дополнительных диалогов; Режиссёр второй съёмочной группы }} Появления *C-3PO *C1-10P "Чоппер" *C2-B5 *DT-5537 *D4-R4B *G2-1B7 *K-2SO *K-OHN *KMD-RA-71 *LU-28 *R2-BHD *R2-D2 *R3-M2 *R3-S1 *R5-SK1 *TK-1016 *TK-14057 *TK-40121 *Амес Ураван *Ангбер Трел *Ансин Тобел *Аттико Вред *Андж Завор *Бандвин Кор *Бейл Органа *Бизе Фортуна *Бистан *Бодхи Рук *Бозден Джимс *Бор галлит *Броан Данурс *Брэйс Марко *Бэйз Мальбус *Бэккам Графис *Бэнтик *Бэрион Ранер *Валвид Инед *Вангос Грек *Васп Васпар *Вани *Ведж Антиллес *Влекс Онопин *Газдо Вулкоб *Гален Эрсо *Гарвен Дрейс *Гарн Стивер *Гавра Абренто *Гуч Йдрома *Горин *Гале Торг *Данбит Бран *Данстиг Птерро *Дарт Вейдер *Дастил Форелл *Датч Крил *Джав Мефран *Джалдин Герамс *Джек Тоно Поркинс *Джиммон Арбмаб *Джин Эрсо *Джон Вандер *Добиас Коле-Трутен *Дэвитс Дравен *Зал Диннес *Исси *Йош Калфор *Йорт Цавол *Кадо Окуони *Кайткен *Кайсин Бог *Калум Грам *Капин Харинар *Касидо *Кассиан Андор *Кент Дизлинг *Килли Гимм *Колин Хакелиа *Корнелиус Эвазан *Крайден Валдас *Каллби Сперадо *Шаеф Корссин *"Красный-12" *Лира Эрсо *Ларен Джома *Хаика Силу *Лея Органа *Ливан Тенза *Рускотт Мелши *Энток Меррик *Меннис Дьюрен *Мон Мотма *Морофф *Митус Адема *Намен Тейкамен *Неизвестный офицер Врат щита *Неста Терм *Ник Хефо *Новер Джебел *Ноззо Нэйтаан *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Орсон Кренник *Омиша Джойо *Тэм Посла *Тобикс Чейссер *Тодес Халвакс *Ториус Чорд *Торге Гоммер *Туннра Памло *Пао *Парил Ритта *Педрин Гаул *Первосвященник *Пендра Силу *Питт Оноран *Магва Ярро *Милтон Путна *Понда Баба *Раддус *Расетт Милио *Рало Сюррел *Реймус Антиллес *Рисс Цлиос *Робич Даггсин *Родма Маддел *Сёрчилл Росток *Хас Обитт *Хексен Делто *Харст Ромоди *Тайду Сефла *Сестра Тивика *Со Геррера *Соторус Рамда *Гера Синдулла *Силвани Фест *Сирро Аргонн *Стордан Тонк *Тивик *Тошдор Ни *Тошма Джефкин *Уан Барсо *Уилхафф Таркин *Улин Мастерс *Уитиф Кью-би *Уион Диллемс *Уона Гобан *Уорда Годжун *Уэлея Тимкер *Фарсин Каппел *Фарнс Монсби *Фассио Аблунд *Фейн Ванн *Фробб *Харб Бинли *Хефф Тоббер *Чафф Корус *Чиррут Имве *Шив Палпатин *Шоллан *Эваан Верлейн *Эдрио *Эрро Бастерен *Эскро Касрич *Ювуд Гор *Ян Додонна *Ялис Андит |creatures= *Лот-кот *Морской убийца опи *Неизвестное длинноногое ездовое животное *Таунтаун *Тука *Худжикс *Шаак |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия C ***Дроид-астромеханик серии C1 **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 ***Астромеханический дроид серии R3 ***Астромеханический дроид серии R4 ***Модель R5 *Дроид-охранник **Дроид-охранник серии KX *Дроид питания **Дроид питания серии GNK *Дроид-работник **Дроид-рабочий SE-2 *Дроид-убийца **Серия «IG» ***Дроид-часовой IG-86 *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Разведывательный дроид **Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» *Ремонтный дроид **Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Тактический дроид **Тактический дроид L-1 |events= *Войны клонов *Истребление джедаев *Эпоха Империи **Галактическая гражданская война ***Битва при Скарифе ***Секретная миссия на Татуине **Кампании Партизан Со Герреры ***Мятеж на Джеде **Раннее восстание против Галактической Империи ***Освобождение Эрсо ***Миссия в Кольце Кафрены ***Операция «Перелом» ****Битва на Джеде ****Уничтожение Джеда-Сити ****Миссия на Иду |locations= *Галактика **Внешнее Кольцо ***Гордианский предел ****Система Явин *****Явин *****Явин IV ******Леса массасси *******Великий храм массасси ***Сектор Абрион ****Скариф *****Имперский оборонный комплекс ******Башня Цитадели *******Хранилище Скарифа ******Посадочная площадка 9 ******Площадка 2 ******Площадка 5 ******Площадка 8 ******Площадка 10 ******Площадка 12 ******Площадка 14 ***Сектор Атравис ****Система Мустафар *****Мустафар ******Святилище Вейдера ***Сектор Бхериз ****Система Иду *****Иду ******Имперский комплекс переработки кайбера *******Лётная станция Иду ***Сектор Райобалло ****Ла'му *****Ферма Эрсо **Регион Экспансии ***Сектор Танд ****Астероидный пояс Кафрены *****Кольцо Кафрены **Среднее Кольцо ***Автономные субсектора ****Сектор Тераби *****Система Джеда ******Джеда *******Джеда-Сити ********Купол избавления ********Площадь Тайтони ********Путь суждения ********Священный квартал ********Храм Уиллов *******Кайбер шахты Джеды *******Катакомбы Кадеры ***Сектор Брикс ****Система Вобани *****Вобани ******Имперский центр заключения и трудовой лагерь LEG-817 *******Камера 4227 **Центральные миры ***Альдераан ***Корусант |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Армия повстанцев ****Силы специального назначения Альянса *****Следопыты *****Спасательная команда «Браво» ***Десантник-повстанец ****Солдат-повстанец ***Изгой-один ****Коммандос ****Сержант ***Группа массасси ***Флот Альянса ****Истребительное командование Альянса ****Командование флота ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Зелёная эскадрилья *****Золотая эскадрилья ******Золотой-лидер ******Золотой-9 *****Красная эскадрилья ******Красный-лидер ******Красный-5 ******Красный-12 *****Пилот-повстанец *****Синяя эскадрилья ******Синий-лидер ******Синий-3 ******Синий-4 ******Синий-5 ******Синий-8 **Высшее командование Альянса ***Канцлер ***Гражданское правительство Альянса ****Министр образования ****Министр промышленности ****Министр финансов **Дозорный-повстанец **Партизаны ***Пещерные ангелы **Разведка Альянса ***Офицер разведки ***Предметный аналитик ***Фалкрам **Спектры *АрмаТех *Братство блаженного образа *Вождь *Генерал-инспектор *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Гранд-мофф **Губернатор **Имперское бюро безопасности **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****71-й GAV батальон ****Боевая группа Скарифа ****Боевая группа Иду ****Имперский боевой водитель *****Водитель AT-ACT *****Пилот имперского штурмового танка ****Командир имперского штурмового танка ****Штурмовой корпус *****Песчаный штурмовик *****Штурмовик береговой обороны *****Штурмовик *****Штурм-коммандос *****Штурмовик-разведчик ****Элитное бронетанковое подразделение Имперские молоты *****Первый сержант ***Имперская разведка ****Передовые оружейные исследования *****Директор *****Инициатива Таркина ******975-й гарнизон ******Команда исследователей кайбер-кристаллов ******Штурмовик смерти ***Имперский флот ****Имперский оружейный техник ****Солдат Имперского флота *****Солдат Звезды Смерти ***Имперский офицер **Имперская наземная команда **Пилот TIE истребителя **Королевская гвардия Императора **Имперский Сенат ***Сенатор *Ополуглавленные *Джедаи *Доктор *Дом Органа **Вице-король **Консульские силы безопасности Альдераана **Первый председатель **Принцесса *Жрец *Индустрии БласТех *Клан Торибота *Конфедерация независимых систем **Ячейка мятежников Кассиана Андора *Королевский дом Ондерона *Командир отделения *Министр *Мошенник *Наёмник *Научный офицер *Охотник за головами *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал **Капитан **Коммандер **Капрал **Лейтенант **Майор **Полковник *Офицер врат *Первосвященник *Паломник *Последователи Уиллов *Рядовой *Семья Скайуокер *Семья Фортуна *Семья Эрсо *Ситхи **Дарт **Лорд ситхов **Ситх-ученик **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Техник *Убийца *Учёный *Фирмисты *Флотские системы Сиенара *Центральная изоптера |species= *Аквалиши *Аномиды *Бритарро *Вобати *Делфидианцы *Драбатан *Дрессельцы *Гайгораны *Иакару *Кередианцы *Лоррдианцы *Мефтиане *Мон-каламари *Сабаты *Талпини *Тви'леки *Тогнаты *Люди **Альдераанцы **Киборг **Кореллианцы **Чандрилианцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 *****«Призрак» **Звёздный истребитель ***Агрессивный звёздный истребитель-разведчик-170 ***Бомбардировщик ****Ударный звёздный истребитель/бомбардировщик BTL-A4 «Y-wing» *****«Золотой-один» ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» *****«Синий-один» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65C-A2 «X-wing» ***Звёздный истребитель/судно поддержки UT-60D «U-wing» ****LMTR-20 ****«Браво-один» ***Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» ***Серия TIE ****TIE-жнец ****Абордажный шаттл TIE/br ****Бомбардировщик TIE/sa ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ****Экспериментальный истребитель превосходства в воздухе TIE/sk x1 **Канонерка ***Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» **Корвет ***Корвет CR90 ****«Тантив IV» ***Корвет типа «Молотоглав» ****«Светоносный» **Крупный корабль ***Дредноут типа «Провидение» ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ******«Бесстрашный» ******«Опустошитель» ******«Исполнительница» ******«Устрашающий» ******«Преследователь» ***Крейсер MC75 ****«Пучина» **Транспортный корабль ***Средний транспорт GR-75 **Шаттл ***Баржа снабжения типа «Эта» ***Грузовой шаттл типа «Дзета» ****SW-0608 ***Шаттл T-3c типа «Дельта» ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ****ST 149 **Фрегат ***Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***Звезда Смерти **Врата щита *Репульсорная техника **Спидер ***Лендспидер ****Джиан V-44 **Транспортный спидер *Спасательная капсула *Танк **Турбо танк HCVw A9 **Штурмовой танк TX-225 GAVw «Захватчик» *Шагоход **AT-ACT **AT-ST *Штурмовое транспортное средство |technology= *Акустический имплодер *Астероид **Астероидное поле *Атмосферный шлюз *Бакта-камера *Броня **Барокостюм Со Герреры **Броня штурмовика **Броня штурмовика смерти **Доспехи Вейдера *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***E-11D ***БластТех A-180 ****Бластер Джин Эрсо ***A280-CFE ****Бластер Кассиана Андора ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 ***Бластерная винтовка E-22 ***Бластерная винтовка A-300 ***Винтовка A310 **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Пистолет A180 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 *****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-29 Кренника ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер SE-14r **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер T-21 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 **Тяжёлая автоматическая пушка *Влагоуловитель **Влагоуловитель GX-8 *Гиперпространственное транспортное кольцо *Голограмма *Голотранслятор *Граната **Осколочная граната C-25 **Протонная бомба VL-61-79 «АрмаТек» *Двигатель **Субсветовой двигатель *Дефлекторный щит **Планетарный щит *Дроид *Дубинка *Инфокарта *Ионная торпеда *Кибернетика **Нейро-бокс интерфейс *Контейнер для кайбер-кристаллов *Кодировщик голоса *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Лазерная пушка KX9 ***Тяжёлая лазерная пушка H-s1 *Макробинокль *Ракетная пусковая установка **Ракетная пусковая установка HH-12 *Рефлек *Световой меч **Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *Силовая пика *Слуховой датчик *Солнечный коллектор *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Термальное выхлопное отверстие *Фоторецептор *Электронный переводчик **Переводящий вокодер ***Маска вокодер *Энергетический арбалет **Световой арбалет ***Световой арбалет Чиррута *Шифровальный цилиндр |miscellanea= *Астероид **Астероидное поле *Атмосферный истребитель *Бакта *Беженец *Вода *Военный флот *Волосы *Время **Стандартный год *Газовый гигант *Герб Империи *Гиперпространство *Глаз *Горное дело *Город *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Дежарик *Дыхательная маска *Заключённый *Зима *Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Имперская военная форма *Курильница *Камень **Песчаник *Кваданиевая сталь *Комлинк *Кредит *Кристалл **Кайбер-кристалл *Кровь *Кукла **"Abommy the Gig" **"Bad Mister Goob" **"Longee" **"Опи Опи" **"Starrie" **"Штурмовичок" **Кукла туки ***"Куди" **"Мистер Игги" **"Счастливчик Хазз Облубитт" **"Вуззворк" **"Sniksnak" **"Tinta" *Лекку *Луна *Магма *Мантра Стражей *Модифицированный боевой шлем ACH-14 *Молоко **Голубое молоко *Монах *Наплечник *Обсидиан *Оглушающие наручники *Огонь *Одежда **Голубая мантия Мрачной луны **Командирская кепка **Лётный комбинезон ***Лётный шлем ****Шлем K-22995 **Лоррдианская ряса спокойствия **Накидка **Перчатки **Роба *Ожерелье **Подвеска Джин из кайбера *Планета *Планетарное кольцо *Планы «Звезды смерти» *Пластина знаков различия *Пляж *Победная наклейка *Подвеска Анна *Позывной *Проект «Звезда Смерти» **''Объект «Омега»'' **''Pax Aurora'' *Пол *Пустыня *Растение **Дерево ***Пальма ****Арековая пальма **Трава *Реактор *Рептилия *Родители *Сила **Способности Силы ***Удушье Силы ***Телекинез **Тёмная сторона Силы **Чувствительность к Силе *Скандок *Смерть *Солдат *Стекло *Столовая гора *Сторожевая башня *Стрелок *Сумка для боеприпасов и инструментов IM-40 с тремя отделами *Телохранитель *Хранилище данных *Чай **Чай чав *«Чёрный меч» *Ферма *Флот **Флагман *Фома имперского офицера *Электро-разрядный посох *Юнлинг *Язык **Драбатиси **Ласат ***"Карабаст" }} Видео «Изгой-один Звёздные Войны. Истории» – третий трейлер Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * s Alan Tudyk}} * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider'' 168 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 169'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 170'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * Официальная страница фильма на русскоязычном сайте «Звёздные войны» * * * * Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain — Bloomberg * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks * Звездные войны: Антология Изгой на Star Wars News * Rogue One ILM Chain Reaction * * * * Категория:Фильмы «Антологии» Категория:Одиночные фильмы